


A picnic and a promise

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Picnics, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Ashe invites Ingrid to meet him for a picnic, planning to tell her something important.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A picnic and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie discord server drabbles week um 7? 8? Who keeps track anymore. Prompt: special Valentine's challenge "lost chances" specifically romantic
> 
> Uhhh 200-500 words.... Love cannot be contained this is my cheat week

"Thank you for joining me today, Ingrid. I must admit, I've been looking forward to this for a while now. I hope I didn't prepare too much food."

Ashe laughed nervously as he laid out the dishes he had prepared for their picnic. He had fixed many of their favorites, including a pheasant roast served with berry sauce for the main course. For Ingrid, he had prepared meat skewers from pickled rabbit meat and smoked Gronder style meat. For himself, he made a small serving of fish and bean soup. 

Ashe put the dessert at the far end of the blanket they had laid out. He was excited, since he knew he and Ingrid both loved the sweet bun trio and he had finally perfected the recipe. He left it covered to keep it warm, but also so that he could surprise her with it after they were done eating.

As he finished laying out the meal, he couldn't help but appreciate how nice the weather was. The sun was partially hidden by clouds, so it was bright but not particularly hot. Sunlight reflected off the lake, bathing the hills in warm tones of red and orange. From their place across the lake, in the shade of the trees, the hills almost appeared to be on fire.

"Of course Ashe! I have enjoyed spending time with you lately. Especially since there's no one else who shares my enthusiasm for the Knights of Legend. And of course, I could never pass up a chance to indulge in your cooking." 

Ingrid had prepared some fresh lemonade for their… was this a date? Ashe blushed at the thought. He had been unable to shake those kinds of thoughts since they had bumped into each other at the library.

"What shall we discuss today? We met only last week to discuss the ending of 'Loog and the Maiden of Wind' so I believe our next regular meeting was not to be until next month. I confess, your invitation this afternoon caught me off guard."

She smiled at him, and he felt warmth begin to spread outward from his chest. He wanted to be in this moment forever. The sunlight made her hair shine, as if she was radiating pure beauty. It took him a few seconds to realize he had been staring at her without answering.

"Oh I'm sorry! Of course we just met last week, I hope I'm not intruding. If you had something else you were doing I--"

"Ashe, calm down," she laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I only meant that I wasn't expecting your invitation. I am, nevertheless, delighted to be here with you. Do you want to talk more about Loog and Kyphon?"

"Actually," Ashe took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. He had practiced this. He was ready. "I wanted to discuss a more modern tale this time. One that is still unfolding, though it may become a story of true love between two knights."

"Oh! How exciting! You couldn't mean Catherine and Shamir? I have heard rumors…" Ingrid looked thoughtful, and Ashe was struck again by how beautiful she was. Whenever she thought about romance she started biting her lower lip ever so slightly, and the way her eyes sparkled left him captivated. 

"Well it is romantic. Though I meant…" This was the point of no return. Ashe took Ingrid by the hand and met her gaze. "Ingrid I want you to be my knight."

"Your… your knight?" Ingrid looked at the ground, the sparkle in her eyes replaced by a deep sadness. 

"I… I'm sorry, I'm overstepping. Forget I said anything." Ashe started to pull away from her, kicking himself for being so foolish. Of course she wasn't interested in him. He was a boy who grew up on the streets, stealing just to take care of his family. She, on the other hand, was close friends with the most powerful families in Faerghus. He could never hope to be anything more than a friend to her.

Then he felt her hand grasp his. He looked back and saw tears welling in Ingrid's eyes.

"Don't apologize, Ashe. I just…. The last time anyone called me their knight the way you just did…" She met his gaze again. Somehow the simple act of locking eyes made the moment more intimate. "Did you know I was engaged once?"

"Ah, yes of course. Felix's brother, Glenn. I have heard a portion of the tale from Sylvain and Dimitri." Ashe didn't dare look away from her now. The sun had hidden itself completely behind the clouds, casting a shadow over them as they talked, and a cold wind began sweeping over the lake.

"He was a true knight of Faerghus. A true inspiration, and the reason I so desire to become a knight. My family had arranged my marriage with Glenn to secure our status, however I was lucky enough to fall in love with him, and he fell for me too."

She squeezed his hand, taking a shaky breath before she continued. "He was the only person to ever call me his Knight. Hearing you say it now was.. Well it was a surprise. I'm touched really, I just don't know how to respond."

The pain in her voice struck Ashe like a punch to the gut. Glenn Fraldarius. He had heard about him, the man who had protected Dimitri, died for him. The man even Felix had never bested in combat. He knew from how she said his name that Ingrid still loved him.

"Ingrid." Ashe spoke without thinking. He wanted to help Ingrid, but whenever he paused he became nervous. He decided to speak from the heart. "I know you're still hurting. I never meant to bring up memories of a love that has been lost to you. But you should know, just because you missed one chance, that doesn't mean you'll never get another."

He moved closer to her, taking both of her hands in his, feeling tears forming in his own eyes now. He prayed his voice would hold, though he knew it wouldn't.

"I won't rush you. And I won't tell you that I'm the one for you. I know I could never measure up to Glenn. But I'm here now, and I won't leave you. I want to get to know you even more, and grow closer to you. I've thought about it a lot, and that's why I asked you here today. If I can do anything to help you just say the word. I…. Care about you."

Ashe felt tears spill down his cheeks. His voice had broken right at the end. He had wanted to say I love you but after the way the conversation had gone so far he decided that might not be the best idea. Even so, the way he ended it felt hollow.

"Here, let me get the dessert for us. I'm sure you'll like it!" As he stood to get the dessert, Ingrid pulled him closer to her. She kissed him so softly and so quickly that he almost thought it hadn't happened. She blushed and looked at the ground again.

"You don't have to compare yourself to Glenn. I appreciate what you've said today, and I think I'm getting there. If you're willing to give me a little more time…" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and managed a small smile.

After they enjoyed the dessert, Ingrid rested her head on Ashe's shoulder, and they watched the sun set. They talked a little about Loog and Kyphon, but mostly they sat in silence, each considering the importance of this day on their futures. 

Ashe wasn't sure if he would ever measure up to the love Ingrid had lost, but sitting here with her, watching the last bit of sun descending behind the hills, he felt right. Ingrid had asked him to wait for her, and that small kiss was as good as a promise that they would have a chance some day.

**Author's Note:**

> I started liking Ashe/Ingrid before I even did their supports myself. A certain friend told me about their support chain and I immediately wanted them to be together. Now that I've gotten to know them both a little more, I still ship them. It's hard when Glengrid is a thing but I thought this fic would match the prompt while also explaining why I think this ship could work.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/John_D_Coop?s=09)


End file.
